Field
This disclosure relates generally to Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) controllers, and more specifically, to configurable PCIe controllers.
Related Art
Currently, multiple PCIe controllers are placed into System on Chips (SoCs) to maximize connectivity provided for peripherals. Each PCIe controller allows for a connection to a particular component. Having multiple PCIe controllers can prevent the need for an expensive external discrete PCIe switch. However, based on the specific application of the SoC, not all the PCIe controllers may be required and thus end up being unused. This results in wasted silicon area and sometimes static power dissipation on the SoC. Therefore, a need exists for an SoC with improved efficiency for PCIe controllers.